


Sick Day, Love Day.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 (May) [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: And Barry loves him so much, Barry Allen Week 2019, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hartley is sick, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, baweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry Allen Week 2019 - Day 7: Sick Day/First Time.Barry tried not to take sick days for personal things because he knew that he would need them for Flash stuff. Not only because he would have to just run after criminals in the middle of his shift but also because if he ended up injured he needed to rest. That day, though, was an exception.





	Sick Day, Love Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's the last day of this event, so I'll come back to focus on my WIPs and on the ColdFlash Bingo! :D
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed all my fics! And don't worry, I'll probably write more of some of them! :3
> 
> Now I'll let you read the fic! ˆwˆ

Barry tried not to take sick days for personal things because he knew that he would need them for Flash stuff. Not only because he would have to just run after criminals in the middle of his shift but also because if he ended up injured he needed to rest. Especially if it was a bad injury like when Zoom broke his back.

That day was an exception, though, because he just couldn’t go to work like everything was okay. Barry would feel like an asshole if he did.

“I’ll be fine, Bear.” Hartley insisted weakly, laying down on their bed and not being able to even stand up without feeling dizzy. “I’ll stay here and rest, I promise.”

“Sure.” The hero rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’ve already called my boss, so I’ll stay here too and make sure you’re okay.”

The speedster didn’t know if his boyfriend would be fine by the next day. He refused to call Caitlin, and Barry had given up on doing it, but if Hartley didn’t get better, he would call her anyways. Barry wasn’t risking his boyfriend’s health.

The hero took his phone again to call Leonard next. He needed to tell him that Hartley wouldn’t be able to go to the Rogues' meeting that evening.

Sometimes, when he was alone, Barry thought about how weird was that he was friends with Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Then, he thought about his life in general, sighed and resigned himself to his luck. At least this wasn’t a bad thing.

“I’m sorry, Len, but I’ll tell you when he gets better so you can plan whatever heist you have in mind.” Barry smirked fondly. For some reason, he wasn’t even annoyed about their stealing anymore. “Ignore any message he might send you, he probably want to work before he’s well, and I mean it. If I find out you made him work while being sick, I’ll ruin your job even before you have the opportunity to start anything.”

“Jesus, relax, Scarlet, I get it.” Leonard replied. “I don’t want a sick man on my team, so don’t worry.”

“Fine.” The hero looked at his pouty boyfriend on the bed and smiled softly. “See you on Friday?”

“Sure, Red. Mick still wants to get you drunk.”

“He can try.”

When the call was finished, Barry left his phone on his night table and sat next to the other man. Hartley tried to get closer to the speedster, but apparently it was too much effort and desisted. 

“I’ll be back in a moment, okay?” Barry promised. “I just need to make some breakfast for the two of us, call Cisco and Joe and then we’ll spend all day snuggling and watching TV.”

“I don’t want you ignoring Flash duties just because of me.” Hartley frowned. “You’d feel awful if something happened.”

“They’ll just handle the basic stuff.” The hero caressed his boyfriend’s cheek with his hand and hold back a laugh. Hartley wouldn’t be happy if he realized he was leaning against his touch like a cat. “If there’s a dangerous meta they’ll call me, so don’t worry.”

Before the Rogue could complain, Barry went to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast. Still, he stopped from time to time to check on the other man.

The speedster also made all the calls he needed to do. He made sure that he others understood he didn’t want to leave his apartment if it wasn’t an emergency. 

When everything was finally ready, he took all the food to their room and prepared the rest. They needed comfortable blankets, a bucket (just in case Hartley had the urge to puke) and the remote of the TV.

Hartley was in the mood to see Game of Thrones, so that’s what they watched while eating and then snuggling. After that, Barry had to stood up a few times to grab food or make lunch for them, but he tried to do it as fast as possible.

The speedster didn’t know if his boyfriend would be better the next day, but he was sure that Hartley appreciated the company and the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was all! Thank you very much for reading, guys, you're the best! :)
> 
> If you see any mistake, please tell me! :)
> 
> Also, you can leave kudos or comments to let me know if you liked this fic! :)
> 
> See you soon! ˆwˆ


End file.
